Harry Potter and the Slytherin Dorm
by thebookgirl20
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up one day to a secret that will change his whole life, social groups, and perceptions of others.
1. The Quest Begins

Harry awoke with a start, sweating and reaching for his glasses with clammy hands. Looking around him, he saw the familiar red and gold of his Gryffindor dorms. He had just been in the Chamber of Secrets, with Voldemort so terribly close...

 _"Harry Potter?"_ Said Ron, sitting up in his bed, with the covers off. He looked incredulously at Harry, as if in disbelief.

"That's my name!" Joked Harry, sitting up and laughing. Ron could be silly sometimes but this was most definitely a joke.

"GET **OUT** OF OUR DORM!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Wtf, Ron this is my dorm too! I'm in **Gryffindor**!"

In another bed, the curtains were drawn and a scared Neville Longbottom's head peeked out. "What's happening?" He asked Ron.

"Look over there!" Seamus Finnigan snarled, clearly awake now. He was pointing at Harry.

" **Slytherin**!"

"Scum!"

"Slimy snake,"

Harry pulled of his covers and saw his pyjamas. He gasped, for the Slytherin House's emblem embellished the top left corner of his tshirt.

Harry ran out of the dorm, his heart pounding. How could this be _happening_? He wasn't a slytherin last night?! Or was he?

Harry couldn't really remember last night, now as he thought about it. Running down the stairs to the comfy common room, which had a few people in it, he dived for the exit.

A few girls screamed, including Ginny Weasley who looked astonished. "What are **you** doing in our dorm? Here to call us names again?"

This made Harry turn around. "I haven't called you anything!"

The girls looked furious. "Last time you called Hermione, a fake mudblood witch and Lavender Brown, a pig-nosed gossip!" One of the girls snarled.

In the back his mind, Harry thought Lavender was just that but he would never call her it let alone say it aloud.

Deciding that it wasn't worth arguing, Harry ran out the door.

He sat outside the Fat Lady's portrait who was snoring gently, and started to think.

 _Slytherin!_

 _Scum!_

 _Call us names again?_

Harry just didn't understand. Why was he wearing Slytherin dress and why were people acting like he was a monster from the Dungeons?

He looked down at his watch and saw the time was 7:30. People would be going to Breakfast shortly and he didn't want to face them.

The Fat Lady woke up and stared at Harry through half closed eyes. "What are you doing here? Go back to Slytherin .." She trailed off and fell asleep again. Harry was in a pickle, for even the Fat Lady didn't recognise his Gryffindor-ness.

"I suppose I'd better go to Dumbledore then," Harry talked aloud to himself in the empty corridor. He walked along, talking to some portraits who were awake on the way. "I've never remembered you in Gryffindor," An important lady said, in the picture where she was sat on a throne between noblemen, who all agreed with her. Suddenly, in the next portrait a horseman appeared, picking flowers and putting them in his large stupid looking helmet. "Sir Cadogan," cried Harry, hoping that the mad knight would remember him. After all. things made sense to Sir Cadogan of which didn't make sense to most people.

"A-ha! A brave student in need of help, waling his cry before the most respected knight in the cavalry!" Sir Cadogan dropped the flowers and waved his sword. He quickly added in a less magnificent voice, "Don't tell the others I was picking flowers,"

"I won't" Harry laughed,"If you'll help me,"

"What ails you today, young Potter?" The knight sat down on a patch of grass.

"I woke up and I found myself in Slytherin clothing, and everyone seems to think I'm in Slytherin but I'm not. Ron doesn't believe me, Hermione thinks I'm awful and the Gryffindors are kicking me out." Harry let it all out in a stream of frustration. Oddly, it seemed like the best thing to do at the moment.

Sir Cadogan thought for a moment with a wise look on his features, plucking grass. "I think," he said after a while,"I think you might be in Slytherin,"

Harry sighed and began to walk off, but then the knight spoke again, shouting this time. "I also think that you are a bit mind boggled right now with the circumstances one finds himself in so I think we will go on a quest up to the Headmaster's office using the quietest route I know!"

Sir Cadogan was terribly excited and as Harry wanted peace, he agreed.

And together, they set off.


	2. The Meeting at Malfoys

_A Week Earlier_

An exquisite dinner was set on the dark wooden table in the middle of Malfoy Manor's most expensive dining room. The Dark Lord was coming to discuss his new plan on what to do with Harry Potter. This was a special occasion, as they had heard Voldemort had a different take on what to do with Harry. This was obviously, until he regained full power.

Draco combed his hair neatly in the mirror. He was nervous, Father had told him that the Dark Lord had requested his presence especially. The Dark Lord had usually been dismissive of him, but this plan involved Hogwarts so he speculated.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa swanned into the room, wearing a flowy black dress with a metal key in the middle. She looked slightly worried.

"I'm fine," he smiled, "The Dark Lord will probably want a spy at Hogwarts,"

"Yes I'm sure he will want something like that. You're only a child, you know." The older woman sat down in his armchair, "Your aunt and father are in the other room, talking about it, and ordering the house elves about. I don't agree with Bella on somethings but she has high powers with the Dark Lord," Narcissa sighed.

Draco turned around and waved his wand at his mother, turning the key into a shiny, sparkly one with an engraving, N.

She looked down at it and smiled, "I can see someone's good at their spells. New charm?"

"I learned it to make things bling," he laughed.

A little house elf ran into the room, "I'm sorry Master and Mistress Malfoy but Lord Malfoy is wanting yous, The Dark Lord is here,"

"Come along then," Narcissa motioned Draco and they both walked down to the Dining Room.

"Ah, Narcissa, here you are finally!" Lucius breathed out as Narcissa came.

"Good evening, Narcissa and Draco. It's good to see you here tonight," Voldemort greeted.

The Death Eaters were all sat around the table, some munching on the starters.

"As you are all currently aware, our meeting starts with someone new and younger than most of us. Draco Malfoy," Voldemort paused so they could acknowledge him.

"In my new plan, he plays a big part, so treating him as an adult would be highly recommended."

Murmers went round and Malfoy turned red slightly. He didn't like being in the spotlight with the death eaters.

Voldemort continued on though, after seeing the young Malfoy's face.

"The connection between myself and Harry Potter is strong and at times so strong I can control his actions, thoughts and movements for a period of time. The period is short, however I will make him beg to in Slytherin and be granted his wish."

A few gasps and went around the table, why would the Dark Lord want filth like him in Slytherin? That's what they wanted out of Slytherin.

"There onwards, our Draco will attempt to befriend him, and succeed, after all his is a charming intelligent boy. Potter will surely come when his old friends turn their backs,"

Draco mentally groaned. He was going to have to be friends with Potter. But it would be worth it in the end. Understanding the plan to get close to Potter and let him be killed, he told Voldemort.

"Splendid," Voldemort smirked, "Now on with the rest of the agenda,"

The meeting continued for another two hours or so within which dinner was served as well.

For Voldemort, the dessert was sweet.


	3. Trust Falls

When Harry had finally arrived to Dumbledore's office, he sighed. "Is my brave apprentice tired?" Sir Cadogan inquired, "Perhaps we should go to the Kitchens, where food flows and merry house elves dance!"

"I think I'm fine here, Dobby!" Harry blurted out of frustration. The knight was too much.

"Dobby?" Sir Cadogan looked confused, "Who is Dobby? Is he an enemy? Is he perhaps a fierce knight with ability to match my own? Bring me this Dobby and we will fight!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, I meant to say Sir Cadogan, not Dobby. He is a house elf,"

Finally the Knight took off on his horse again, leaving Harry with some peace and quiet.

The password had been Soft Snakes, and it, if anything, pissed Harry off even more.

The room was empty, save for Fawkes who was looking healthy and bright. He smiled and she let a single caw. The circular room looked entirely peaceful, Some of the previous Headmaster and Mistress's portraits on the wall looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Hello Harry," a old, dusty sort of voice said.

Harry turned and no one was there. "I'm on the shelf, silly. Pardon my throat, I haven't been dusted in a few days,"

It was the Sorting Hat. Perhaps it could give Harry the answers. After all it put Harry in Gryffindor.

"I'm not really sure what answers you seek, boy," it spoke again, "Just a couple of days ago you came here claiming I had put you in the wrong house. Then you threatened to curse all the portraits in the room unless I sorted you into Slytherin."

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't a clue what'd happened in the last few days, he only had memories of the last night he had fallen asleep in.

Knowing the Sorting Hat wouldn't change for the third time, he left the room. Harry felt sick.

He bounded down the corridor until he got to a bathroom, where he threw up.

"Are you aware this is a bathroom for teachers only?" Snape's voice pounded through Harry's head.

"As a student of my house, I expect better of you. However, I will take you to the Hospital Wing and let you off,"

Thank goodness, Harry thought. Now he knew quite how much Snape was biased. If he'd still been in Gryffindor, 30 points at least, then anything he said would've been taken offensively, adding on 15 points.

Snape levitated Harry onto a transfigured toilet roll holder. It wasn't a toilet roll holder though, it was a large stretcher with a quilted blanket.

Harry blanked out on the way to the Madam Pomfrey.

Draco Malfoy sat in his dorm. Harry Potter was the last person he'd dream of being friends with. But as the recent events had unfolded at Hogwarts, he realised his time had come. Harry was currently lying the bed next to him, with a peaceful look. Madam Pomfrey had said he was ill and had thrown up, so he'd been put into a Dreamless Sleep.

Snape had brought him and curtly said to Draco, "Remember the Orders,"

Draco more than remembered them, for his auntie mentioned it numerous times a day, saying how precious this was and how lucky he was. He didn't feel lucky and the mission hardly seemed precious.

He knew his auntie would sacrifice her kids for the Dark Lord if she had any. She was infertile.

Harry yawned and stretched open his eyes, blinking. Draco was lost in his thoughts for a second. "Hi," he said.

"Where am I?" Harry reached for his glasses.

"You're in your new dormitory. In Slytherin," Draco added. He didn't know how much Harry was aware of.

Harry mentally sighed, he was disheartened. In his new dorm was a bully. And Crabbe and Gould probably rested here as well. Even better, he thought sarcastically.

"Y'know," said Draco gently as he noticed the dark haired boy had sank into his pillow as if disappointed, "Slytherin's not _too_ bad,"

Harry raised his eyebrows, and implored, "How so? Every impression you- I mean we give. Apparently I called Hermione and Ginny nasty names, after I joined the snakes."

Draco sighed, "I'll let you in on something. Slytherins have an outer **image** that we have to convey to the world. All those stories and legends about us, it just wouldn't seem right to change it by being _butterflies and fairies_ to people,"

Harry had to admit it was funny to see Malfoy say butterflies and fairies in the same sentence but he knew Draco was only saying part of the story. He was hiding something that Harry kind of had an idea about. "When you said you'd let me in on something, I thought you meant you would tell me the whole story,"

Draco put a hand through his ruffled hair, making it messier, "We have been treated like second class citizens when we say we're Slytherin. People instantly don't want to be friends with us. People are scared of us- Would you be friends with someone in the evil snake house?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and he saw where they were coming from slightly, if people shiunned them for being a class of people, they would shun them for being another class. Slytherin and Mudblood were two opposite insults that the other teams used.

Harry thought he'd get another sleep in, because he was quite tired. Draco went back to doing some homework, happy that he had made progress. Hopefully he would earn Harry's trust soon.

That night he also sent an owl to someone.


	4. A Trip in Hogsmeade

Harry woke up to the sight of green curtains with silver linings. The bed he was on, had dark wood with a sparkling silver feel to it. He was in the Slytherin Dorms. This was what it must feel like, he thought. Being the enemy.

Light streamed in through the curtains, and Harry sighed as he realised what day it was. Saturday. At least he didn't have any classes with the Gryffindors but he didn't have any friends here in Slytherin and all his old friends didn't trust him. In fact, he'd go as far as saying they hated him.

As he was thinking, Harry managed to roll out of bed and hit the wooden floor with a dull thud. He groaned and reached up.

The curtains around his bed were sharply drawn and Draco's face appeared. "I don't know if you had the luxury in Gryffindor, but here in Slytherin, we use things called beds to sleep on," he motioned towards the bed, "Not the floor,"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Malfoy, I couldn't care less,"

"I was thinking, have you got any plans today?" Draco asked, sitting on Harry's bed and helping him up.

"You know I haven't," Harry bitterly retorted.

Draco smiled apologetically, "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmeade,"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Are you joking?"

But Draco looked serious, as if he actually meant it.

"I'm not joking. I just think it would be a good way to get to know you better. We are in the same dorm now, never mind the same house."

Harry thought about it. He could be alone here or go with Draco, where he might see his old friends. But he didn't care about them now, they'd left him just because he'd moved house. They'd not even supported him. He had a chance to make new friends, someone to be with. It would not be helpful to make enemies here.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I'll go,"

They jumped off the bed and went down to the Great Hall.

After breakfast, in which he got countless stares of anger and confusion from Gryffindors and the rest, Harry and Draco set off.

It was cold outside and so they wore their scarves and hats. Both had Slytherin emblems on them. First of all, they went to Jonko's Joke Shop. "I heard they had some new sort of dust out, that made you disappear in a flash,"

Harry was reminded of something similar that Fred and George made, "Really, that's amazing. We should get some!"

"My father told me. He knows the guys that work in Zonko's. He's even met Zonko himself,"

Harry and Draco walked on further after Zonko's, deciding last minute that it wasn't worth it and Harry could come to Malfoy Manor and meet the man himself one day. Also a certain Weasley and Granger were hanging around there. So they went to the Three Broomsticks.

It was cold so naturally the Three Broomsticks was packed. They found a table near the back, with Parvarti and Lavender sitting on the next one. "This spot seems good," Harry sat down and so did Draco, who couldn't see the Gryfffindor Girls. Parvarti and Lavender, however did see both boys, sneering and shooting dirty looks as if they were slugs.

Madam Rosmerta came over when she saw Harry, for she'd heard rumours from teachers that he'd joined Slytherin. In a very odd way. Rosmerta had never been very close to the boy but she'd always welcomed him into her pub, and she decided that she would continue too, because the boy needed support. She'd known his parents and had firmly although never said, believed everything that came from him.

"Good Morning," she smiled kindly when she reached the table, "What would you like today, boys?"

Harry spoke first, "May I have a butter beer and a few pumpkin pasties, please?"

"Certainly, and you? Young Malfoy,"

"I'd like a butter beer and a couple of cauldron cakes, please?"

"Sorted, have a nice time!" She went away.

"My mother knows Madam Rosmerta," Malfoy said, "But I've never been too fond of her,"

"I think she's nice enough. Plus she's not being mean to me for choosing Slytherin," Harry admitted. That was his true thinking. She was being kind. He supposed some of teachers would do that too. After all, he was possessed.

It was a thoery had made during breakfast. It was probably Voldemort so Harry was going to go to the Headteacher as soon as he could.

He just couldn't be misunderstood.

Draco noticed Harry was deep in thought and wondered if he was being a good enough friend yet. He'd invited him to his house, had a trip to Hogsmeade and ate breakfast with him. Perhaps the Dark Lord wanted him to pretend to agree with Harry as well. That'd make a difference. Harry would find something in common and that was always a good sign.

"You're right," Draco said, "I like Madam Rosmerta as well. And this pub, I can see why it's so busy, after all she makes it very cosy with the-," he pointed at fairy lights, "Lighting!"

Harry grinned and they chatted some more about the people here and other places in Hogsmeade they'd go to. "The Shrieking Shack is where they sent detention students, my father said," Draco informed Harry, who knew it wasn't true but all the well played along. Soon he'd even forgotten about the stupid people around him. Sitting in peace, drinking Butterbeer, talking to someone who actually didn't try to hex him.

Then Ron Weasley entered the pub with Hermione, Neville and Ginny. They spotted the slimy snake almost as soon as they'd opened the door. "That git," Ron gritted his teeth and walked over to where Harry and Draco sat.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're up to?" He shouted. A few tables turned round to look at him.

Harry stood up, "What's you problem? I didn't do anything!"

"Rumours are going round you tried to burn the Sorting Hat!"

The pub gasped as everyone looked shocked. Whispers started, about the Boy Who Lived to Torture the Rest.

"Oh really?" Harry taunted, knowing where Ron would've got his info from, "Who told you that? The portraits?"

Neville shouted out as well, "Yeah Harry! Funnily enough it was the portraits!"

Now there was raised eyebrows.

" **Funnily** **enough,** the moment I walked in, they'd ran out the door! And I went there to talk to Dumbledore not burn the bloody Sorting Hat!"

Ginny walked up to the table, "It's _Professor_ Dumbledore to you actually! Think you can defame his name now you're with the snakes?"

Hermione, was nowhere to be seen, as she had ran out the door ages ago.

Madam Rosmerta stormed to the back where all the drama and focus was on. She went to Ron, Ginny and Neville and started shouting, "I will not tolerate this behaviour from Hogwarts Students. If you think you can coming to Hogsmeade with this sort of behaviour, causing a fuss, I will make sure you don't come here. Do you understand?" Without waiting for a reply, she bustled them out of her establishment.

Harry and Draco walked out of it soon after, going to Honeydukes, to fill up on chocolate. "Then I think we'd better go back to the castle." Draco pursed his lips, "I shall write a note to my father about Weasley's behaviour!" He sounded angry.

Harry sighed and told himself that he'd jut have to get used to it. After all, later that day, Draco had shown him the other Slytherin boys who seemed to like him.


	5. Matters of the Mind

"Do you know what?" said Harry to Dobby one day in the kitchens. Harry had finally got away from Draco, who seemed to be making closer and closer friends with Harry. It was nice on his part, but Harry couldn't help feel suspicious that the boy who held the most for him more than anyone in the school, would choose to be friends because he simply moved house. he knew Draco Malfoy was not that stupid.

Dobby was on a break, eating some carrot cake with Harry on a kitchen stool. "I don't know, Harry,"

"I'm suspicious, of Draco. can you tell me more about him, if the magic allows it?"

Dobby was exceptionally pleased by this request, "Of course, anything for Harry Potter. You is remembering I am a free elf now, free to say anything Dobby wishes. I will tell you of the desperate Malfoy boy,"

"Desperate? How was Draco desperate?" Harry frowned, a boy like Draco could get anything.

"Ah, for the Dark Lord's attention. Draco Malfoy would do anything for his Dark Lord. Only, the Dark Lord would never ask him of anything. Dobby heard often of Draco trying to prove his self worth. If there is anything, Draco would do it for the Dark Lord without a heartbeat,"

"Do you know how he was with people and friends? Like when they came over?"

Dobby looked at Harry startled, "When they came over?" he spluttered, "Friends? Draco never had any friends around, not one. He hated inviting people around to his house because they were never valuable to him."

"He invited me around, y'know," harry admitted, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"Dobby would be very cautious if he was Harry Potter. The Malfoy house is very big and dark. It has lots of dark magic around it and even more so going on. Dobby has heard you-know-who inside as well, for dinners quite often when he was there,"

Harry wasn't so sure about the bright and cheery offer Malfoy had planted now, it seemed like the first of its kind and not in a good nature. If only he knew what was going on, and what Draco thought. Maybe he'd try going for the lessons, Snape had started with him. The lessons about mind reading and mind blocking. If he was to go into a dark place, he would want his wits around him and to know what the other had planned for him exactly.

That night he made the decision to go to Snape first thing next morning; he wouldn't wait around and be too late.

* * *

The next morning arrived and Draco got out of bed once and early, "Come on, let's go to breakfast,"

"One minute," Harry yawned and saw the time, "I just want to go see Snape first,"

"What for? teachers on a Sunday!" Draco said his like the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Harry got up, "He asked me to come immediately to talk about the OWLS, very important stuff as I've only joined Slytherin recently,"

Draco drew back, "I suppose you're right, see you later then."

After Harry was dressed and ready, he went to the professor's office. He knocked once and simply stood, looking a bit awkward at a teacher's office so early on Sunday. Snape opened the door with a scowl, wearing his usual black cloak like a bat. Harry figured he must sleep in it as well as shower in it and live in it. Maybe he was born in it, like the midwife took the baby into the light and mistook it for an oversized bat. Harry laughed loudly.

Snape frowned at Harry once he realised he'd been standing silently for a minute in front of the teacher, "What is your problem, Potter?"

"Oh I'm sorry but I just wanted to ask you if you'd restart the Legillimency lessons again?"

Snape's frown became more pronounced, "Why do you feel the need for those lessons again?" He implored, suspiciously.

"Well, um, I just thought last time I wasn't prepared, and now I'm ready to get a strong mind,"

Snape invited him inside.

The office had grey stone floors and painted light grey walls. Pictures of sorts hung on the walls, next to small shelves which contained a beautifully coloured potion or rare ingredient. The smell of freshly brewed coffee scented the room, and finished off the modern look, Snape had so perfectly captured. The desk in the middle had a seat on either side and they both sat down.

"It's early in the morning on a Sunday, you've woken up and obviously planned this visit either last night or yesterday, seeing as you managed to get rid of Draco's presence. You don't trust him, or are working against him, because you didn't tell him what's going on or invite him with you," Snape was beginning to sound like Sherlock Holmes, but then he always did stick his oversized nose into people's business.

Harry actually didn't have anything to say to his teacher and kind of just stupidly sat there, like a gaping fish.

"When would you like to start your lessons? We can go with the old excuse of needing Potions help."

Harry was shocked that Snape had decided to help him so easily, and quickly spoke, "Can we start as soon as possible? With the lessons being longer than last time?"

"You do realise if the lessons are longer then it means hard work and willpower? Are you able to discipline your mind? Then we shall start tomorrow at eight o'clock. I will not tolerate lateness, but if Malfoy does want to come, you do your hardest to stop him. No one and mean that, must know about this. Your only confidence right now is either myself or the Headmaster whom I will tell."

"Yes sir," Harry nodded and left the classroom. He was pleased but would have to play along with the pretence of extra Potions work. Ron and Hermione knew this excuse really well and if they heard it, Harry wondered what they might think. Would they tell people?

Harry arrived for his legellimency classes tomorrow at 19:50. He paced around outside Snape's door for quite a few minutes. The one person Harry wanted to see was Professor Dumbledore but he had been told Dumbledore had gone to the Ministry. A big trial was going to happen and the Wizaengamot needed their Cheif Warlock for facts, info and the leadership job.

Snape opened his door at exactly eight o'clock sneering at Potter. "Bit early?" He asked. Of course he knew Harry had been early. It's the first thing Harry had thought of when seeing Snape and Snape had tested out his wicked skill.

Snape's office had changed surprisingly, and a personalised clock was set on the wall. The most standing out thing about was it said, "Snape O'clock, Snape O'clock," every hour.

The clock had lots of hands and when it was 7:40 say, the corresponding hands would light up. They were all sorts of different colours, but soft not harsh gimmicky ones. "It was a present from Professor Dumbledore, he seems to think we need lightening up,"

Snape's voice told Harry that Snape didn't think they needed lightening up.

"Have you told him about the lessons?" Harry asked imploringly. He wanted to know who Snape had confided in.

"Yes of course I have. If you don't remember I told you that yesterday," Snape snapped.

Harry stood awkwardly in his place, fidgeting about.

"It's time to get started," The Potions Master took out his wand, "Clear your mind, focus on nothing but blankness. Your shields must be ready, Legillimens!" He barked.

A searing pain shot through Harry and memories flooded past him, of Hogsmeade, of Ron shouting at him, of Malfoy smirking. Loads of different snatches from things that'd happened.

And then they stopped. Harry was on the floor breathing heavily. "I can see you've _improved,"_ Snape sarcastically looked at the mess in front of him. He shook his head.

And then they tried it again. And again. And again. And again. Harry got it right the last time, effectively blocking his memories.

The lesson ended on that one, because Snape was tired as well. They drank a glass of tea while discussing homework. "I want you to clear your mind for five minutes before you sleep. Everything must be out. He gave him a potion in a spray bottle. "This is to help you sleep and calm down at night, just a simple concoction, Dumbledore requested I give you,"

Harry walked down the corridor late that night, with his sleep potion clenched tight in his fist.

He spotted the crook where he, Ron and Hermione had seen the Chamber of Secrets message. He looked sadly for a moment, that's when he heard a "Hey,"

Harry turned around, alert, and whipped his wand out.

Two figures were standing there, Ron and Hermione.

"What do you want?" Harry sighed, looking frustrated. If they'd come to fight again, he would turn away and walk off.

"Sorry for the other day in Hogsmeade, Ginny was complaining so much I just had to do something." Ron meekly apologised.

Harry nodded, "And now?"

"We heard about your 'extra Potions lesson' and we know what it means, or what it used to mean. Are you getting mind blocking lessons again?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think I need them,"

Ron came closet so they were all in a huddle in the crook, "Is it Malfoy? Do you feel unsafe?"

"He's actually being really kind to me, and he invited me over it his house. But Dobby was talking about his usual self and it just doesn't add up,"

"How?" Asked Hermione with a hint of understanding. She knew what he was thinking.

"I can't help but think this is a Voldemort scheme, and Malfoy's in on it. You know how he can control my mind. He made me swap houses, and threaten the Sorting Hat and say mean stuff,"

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I don't remember anything except from a few days ago. The past week is nothing,"

"When you used to get the visions before, you said you remembered them. I think Voldemort's tampered your memories this time, after he possessed you,"

Harry was thankful his two best friends were on his side. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Meet us in the room of requirement, tomorrow at 1600. It'll be suspicious if we start talking to each other tomorrow like normal,"

"She's right, especially with Malfoy on your back. Good luck!" Ron whispered.

They said their good nights and byes and then went to their respective dorms.

Harry punched the air in happiness, because his best friends had proved themselves again.


	6. Restless Required Waiting

The next day, Harry jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. He was in a good mood, and his sleep had been peaceful last night, knowing his true friends were on his side.

Draco was sitting up in bed, once Harry had returned from the bathroom, hair still wet as he appeared fresh from the shower.

"I'll fix that," Draco smiled and waved his long wand. It created a warmth that came over Harry, drying his hair neatly in the process.

"Thanks," Harry smiled back, wishing he'd read more of Hermione's books.

"How was your extra Potions lesson? You came back so late, I was sleeping already,"

Harry kind of mentally froze, what lesson was Draco on about, "Um yeah, I had to learn some, eh, basic ingredient uses,"

It sounded pathetic but then again, Snape never wanted more than to embarrass, even in his own house.

"Snape is thorough but very good, to his pupils," Draco comforted him, thinking he'd been humiliated. The assumption wasn't far off even if the case was.

"We better go to Charms," Harry hurriedly said, picking up his bag.

"Uh, Harry," Draco laughed, "We need to eat breakfast first,"

"Oh yeah," Harry had completely forgot about Breakfast in excitement. He wanted the day to pass as quickly as possible, so he could meet Hermione and Ron.

The two boys walked out and away to the Great Hall. Draco was still laughing at Harry as they passed an angry portrait. "Be quiet! You might've woken up, but the rest of us want sleep,"

It was a rarely seen corridor in Harry's Gryffindor time, but it was called The Crooning Corridor. That's because the portraits crooned quiet songs in their sleep, Draco had explained.

"We've got Charms with the Ravenclaws today," Harry mentioned.

"You're still talking about Charms?!" Draco was confused, his best friend usually wasn't so preoccupied. He was acting a bit off today, but Draco dismissed it.

Harry mentally made a note to not mention Charms, even in the subject itself.

When they got up to the Great Hall, which took forever, they sat down with Blaise and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle were still asleep. Not that it mattered, Draco thought, his task was Harry, not anyone else.

"We heard you're going to Draco's Manor at the weekend," Pansy smiled, starting the conversation.

"Yes, I um think I'll be able to make it,"

"You really should go, the Christmas Holidays will be boring," Blaise scooped up another toast.

Harry frowned internally, he'd never once thought the Christmas Holidays were boring. Hogwarts had a lovely atmosphere at the commonest of times.

They finished their breakfast quite quickly, or at least Harry did. "What's got into you?" Pansy asked, "You're going quick today."

Harry wasn't really listening as he looked on the Gryffindor table, where Ron sat with Hermione, Ginny and Neville. He tried to catch their eyes but they were too busy.

Harry lost concentration, when Pansy slapped his arm, "Honestly," she huffed, "One minute you're fast and next you're like a sloth,"

The lessons that day, went even more slowly. Charms was boring and Draco was even more confused about Harry's interest, as it was one of the dreary "finish homework in class" lessons that they rarely encountered.

Divination after that was a blast. Professor Trelawney talked about Firenze and how stupid he was compared to her, then predicted the Green House would be infected by snakes. Slytherin didn't know whether to inform Professor Sprout or be worried about their common room.

At lunch, Harry tried to get more glimpses at Gryffindor and at one point, Luna waved from Ravenclaw, putting Harry in an awkward situation where he couldn't wave back.

The afternoon lessons passed as well and Harry finally made it to the point where he was going to see his friends.

Ron and Hermione, as promised, would be waiting in the Room Of Requirement. His last class wasn't with Draco and he was thankful. He could escape freely.

The seventh floor wall didn't have any mark, at first. He went from the corner to the end of the wall searching for anything that could indicate something. But then when Harry looked extremely close, he found the all important, HP inscribed neatly and in tiny handwriting where the door should've been. If anyone had been there, Harry would've looked like a real weirdo kissing the wall.

He hesitated then tried walking through the wall, and to his relief it worked. He didn't want a headache like last night's with Snape.

Inside, a cosy room with a fireplace and a window with a storm raging appeared. The furnishings were comfortable and Gryffindor-ish. On the sofas, sat Ron and Hermione. The little table in front of them had self filling food platters and drinks. And books.

"Hello Harry!" Hermione extolled, "We knew you'd come! Did you have trouble with the door?"

"Only took him three minutes," Ron affirmed, checking the clock.

"Yeah it was a good entrance," Harry replied as he sat down, "This is one magical room you've made,"

"Ronald picked the design and I did the security," Hermione gushed, looking pleased at Ron. Harry was happy they were getting along _very_ fine.

"I didn't pick the books though. Hermione brought these books about mind reading, and Occulemency and stuff," Ron bit through a pastry.

"I thought they would be informative and there's more on the subject than you'd expect in the library. Not at all like Horcruxes," Hermione stated.

"Not to mention, we were in there for a few hours," Ron pointed out, "Not even Madam Prince could've searched that much,"

"A few hours?" Harry raised his brows, "And when did you do that?"

"Yesterday night," Hermione said without a blink, "I cast a disillusionment charm, of course,"

Harry leaned back on the sofa, feeling relieved that he didn't have to go that ordeal with Ron. He would've probably fallen asleep if it hadn't been for the lack of Harry.

"So, I decided to find out as much as I could about magical bonds and heres what it is,"

She lay a book down, dusty and hardly used, called Soul Magic. "That sounds like something my mum would listen to on the radio," Observed Ron, to which Hermione quipped, quite annoyingly, "This is soul magic, an ancient type of magic not only connected by wands but by minds,"

"Is the wand a part of the soul magic then?" Harry asked, ignoring the tingling feeling he had. It was obviously because they were talking about his scar.

"Wands do get chosen according to the wizard and his soul, and yes, soul magic could possibly play a big part in the choosing," Hermione carefully articulated this, but Ron caught on almost immediately.

He had been reading as well and wasn't stupid. "You're basically his soulmate, Harry, you're his equal and that's why he wants to kill you."

The room filled with sudden tense silence and Hermione looked away. Harry's scar was definitely hurting more than a dream now, but he ignored it. Voldemort's soulmate? Draco's friend? What was the world coming too?

"Over the past few days, Draco's been really nice to me." Harry stated.

"We think he might be trying to do something with the Dark Lord and get you closer to him,"

Harry had thought this as well, and he decided that they would all keep a close eye on Malfoy, and mentioning Debby was as well.

"That sneak wouldn't ever make good friends," Ron spat bitterly, shuddering to think his best friend was costing up to a Slytherin.

"Where's Dumbledore been?" Harry said suddenly.

"I dunno, he hasn't been around lately has he? And McGonagall won't tell us either,"

 _A searing pain filled his head and consumed Harry, loud voices echoing, his voice. Voldemort screamed in cruel harsh laughter as the servant in front of him burned. "Have fun while you can, after this, you won't ever question Lord Voldemort," Harry raised his wand fro the second bout of immense pain and was shaken suddenly. A hurricane like thing yelled into the corner of his vision._

"Oh my god! Harry are you ok?" Hermione shook him on the sofa, as least he hadn't fell down. Ron was looking with wide eyes and a pumpkin juice in the other hand.

Harry go up, fixed his glasses and wiped some sweat off his brow, "I'm fine," he assured, "really,"

"No you're not, this isn't good, Who was he torturing?"

"What?" harry looked at her with a pale face.

Hermione huffed, "You were shouting about torture, Harry, now tell us who he was torturing?" She demanded.

"A man, long hair, he was burning," Harry panicked. Hermione looked shocked for minute, and said tentatively, "It wasn't anyone we know, was it?"

Harry thought for a moment trying to recall the old man's face, who had so vividly been tortured in fro...

"I'm really not sure, Hermione, he was on fire,"

She sighed, and took a glass of juice, sipped it and asked about Malfoy's plans.

"He's invited me to Malfoy Manor over the holidays." Harry told them with a disgusted Ron.

"Dad told us it was full of dangerous artefacts and ancient dark magic stuff," He reacted and Harry nodded, "Of course, half the lots in Borgin and Burkes as you say,"


End file.
